


wires.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [7]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: they're special to each other.
Relationships: Hugo Away/Bradley Rysegin
Series: Saccharine Syringe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	wires.

"you're kinda all i have left," hugo mumbles, and the way his voice dies in his throat humiliates him entirely. bradley hesitates, eyes glancing around as if waiting to see if there would be some cheer of "it's a prank!" or cameras recording.

nothing. "w- what?"

hugo shrugged, leaning against the wall. "i mean, well. there's bleed, duh. and my family's out there. but… you're the only one who doesn't just see me as one occupation or another, y'know?" he twirled off the wall, stopping right in front of bradley. "you don't just see me as surgeon this, expected prodigy that…" his hands began to shake. "...some gifted kid who failed expectations there… you see me as a person! which is really flattering, actually, haha!"

bradley lowered the bottle of poison he'd been holding. the world domination plan can wait for just a moment. "but… why  _ me _ ? i- i'm not… special, or anything! and i tried to, well, kill you…"

"that's the thing." hugo cocked his head to one side. "in the end, we're both kinda ordinary. i'm no prodigy, and to most people, you're just another person. but to each other…" he grinned. "we're plenty more than just  _ somebody _ , aren't we, brads? i can attest to my half of that, anyways. dunno if it's mutual."

a pause. "i- it is." bradley looked back at the poison. "...c-can i, uhm, do my monologue? i've worked really hard on this one…"

"duh! go right ahead!"


End file.
